1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to textile devices, and more particularly, to a quilting frame.
2. Description of Prior Art
References of record are the United States Pat. Nos. of Joseph Wetherill 23,631, John Angus et al 104,683, Joe Barron 599,092, and Sidney S. Russel 672,809. The frame in accordance with the present invention, will stretch and hold material while hand stitching bed quilts. Three layers of material are needed for a quilt and they are the quilt top, the batting, and the bottom, and this design is such, that a person can hand stitch a bed quilt more efficiently and quicker than was possible in the prior art.
For example, the reference of Russell teaches a quilting frame that folds compact. However, his structure has no provisions for applying tension on an unquilted top material and unquilted bottom material, that will be made more equal and constant.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a quilting frame, which will be of such design, as to stretch and hold the material while hand stitching a bed quilt, and the tension on the unquilted top and the unquilted bottom can be made more equal and constant.
Another object of this invention is to provide a quilting frame, which will have three rods that are fabricated in three sections that slip together for enabling a choice of four different working lengths, and the structure is elevatable as desired.